


sparks fly (it's like electricity)

by AtLoLevad



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, bickering on the falcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLoLevad/pseuds/AtLoLevad
Summary: Poe and Rey bicker and bond on the Falcon
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	sparks fly (it's like electricity)

“If you would just stop _lightspeed skipping_ the _Falcon_ ,” Rey snaps, waist-deep in the aforementioned ship’s wiring, “this would stop happening. Hydrospanner.”

Poe leans over and hands her the tool, defending himself. “The ship can take it and I know what I’m doing,” he sits back in his original position, cross-legged on the floor in front of the opening where Rey’s working. 

“Obviously not,” Rey retorts, waving a hand in the general direction of the smoking wires. She hisses as a spark flies out and lands on her arm. 

Chewie, absolutely not hiding from the bickering pair, warbles something about history repeating and BB-8 chirps in agreement. Poe glares off to the side where he knows they’re both hiding and catches a glimpse of BB-8′s optical unit before it rolls back behind the wall quickly. 

“Sonicdriver,” Rey demands again, tossing the hydrospanner back up onto the floor. Poe gives her the tool.

“You don’t give the old girl enough credit,” Poe says, smirking. “She can handle the skipping.”

Rey narrows her eyes at Poe, but it’s not just annoyance at having to keep repairing the ship, there’s some sadness there too. “I give her just enough credit. I’m trying to keep her in one piece, for -” Rey cuts herself off and Poe mentally finishes her sentence, _for Han_. 

The fight deflates from Poe and he slumps down a bit. How can he argue with her now?

Rey goes quiet and returns to her work, cursing under her breath when more sparks hit her skin. 

Poe leans forward, adjusting so he’s laying on his stomach and can get a better look at the control panel and wiring. “What about -” he starts, poking a finger at a messy tangle of wires. 

“You think?” Rey immediately picks up on what he was about to suggest and before she can ask, Poe hands her a micro-probe and keeps a roll of bonding tape in his hand to tear off pieces as Rey needs them. The probe sets off a shower of sparks and Poe winces, closing his eyes against the bright light, muttering under his breath when a particularly hot spark hits his forehead. 

“Oh!” Rey looks over at him, concern creasing her brow. “Did you get hit?” 

“Yeah, but I’ve had worse,” Poe mutters, offering up a reassuring smile even as his heart beats faster in his chest. 

Rey squints at him, assessing the damage for a beat - a beat where Poe’s sure his face heats under the scrutiny and intensity of her gaze - before deeming him, “perfectly fit to continue making me crazy.”

Poe barks out a surprised laugh, nearly dropping the roll of tape. “ _I_ drive _you_ crazy?” he repeats, incredulous. “Sunshine, ever think it was you driving _me_ crazy?”

There’s a distant Wookie rumble, but Poe and Rey ignore it. 

“How could I drive you crazy?” Rey asks, almost disbelieving, but also amused. “I’ve never set _fire_ to any of your ships.”

Poe splutters, sitting back up on his knees, looking down at Rey. “You nearly crushed BeeBee-Ate! And let’s not mention all of the reckless running off you pull.”

“Me? Reckless?” Rey plants her hands on her hips, glaring up at Poe, an amused smirk definitely playing on her lips now. “Don’t think Finn didn’t tell me what you pulled on Crait! Plus, you cheated at Sabaac last night!”

“Everyone cheats at Sabaac,” Poe throws his hands in the air in exasperation, sending the bonding tape flying. “Hells, _Leia_ cheats at Sabaac, according to my dad.” 

“Give me that hexdriver,” Rey says suddenly, stopping the argument in its tracks. Poe complies, dropping back onto his stomach to help her. 

One final shower of sparks and Rey hums, satisfied. She shouts, “Chewie? How’s it looking?”

The Wookie rumbles back and Rey grins, nodding sharply once to herself. “All done?” Poe asks, sitting back up and holding out a hand for Rey to grab onto. She takes it and Poe helps pull her out of the hole. 

“Mhm,” Rey beams. “Brand new!” She pauses, shrugging a little, “Well, new-ish. Or, it’s not likely to break down the nest time we go into hyperspace.”

She sits down on the floor next to Poe, kicking at the dislodged floor panel. “Thanks for helping,” she says. “Finn never knows the right tools to give me.”

Poe pushes down the angry rathtar that rises in his stomach at the mention of Finn and the idea of Finn and Rey spending time together. Right now, Poe is the one that gets to spend time with her. He shrugs, bumping her shoulder with his. “My pleasure, Jedi. Wanna play a round of Sabaac before we land?”

“Are you going to cheat?” Rey teases. 

“Guess you’ll have to play a round with me to find out,” Poe teases back, cheeks warming when Rey gifts him with a bright, happy smile - all too rare these days. Gods, he’ll do anything to put that smile on her face. 

**Author's Note:**

> again, sheer plotless fluff. this one is set at some point between TLJ and TROS and i honestly can't be bothered with timelines, so enjoy!


End file.
